


A Story Most Frightening

by Selenic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Halloween, monster under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a monster under the bed ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story Most Frightening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilly_the_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/gifts).



> This is my 2014 Halloween meme treat for lilly_the_kid, who asked me to surprise her :) I hope you enjoy it sweetie! ^_^
> 
> The story is mine all mine, including all the mistakes. Let me know if something seems horribly wrong, or if you happened to like the tale :)
> 
> Since this an original work, please do not share the whole of the story elsewhere without me permission. Feel free to download for personal use, or link to this page if you wish.
> 
> Crossposted on [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/46873.html)

 

A Story Most Frightening

 

"Are you sure you're going to be alright on your own tonight?" the worried mother asked one more time from the doorway. "The older kids didn't scare you too much with their ghost stories?" Her hand lay hesitantly on the light switch.

"Mom, I'll be fine," the little boy huffed from under the covers, head firmly against the pillows so she wouldn't see him roll his eyes. "I'm old enough to know that ghosts and monsters aren't real." He was almost ten already, the age where young boys started to pretend they no longer wanted to be tucked in or kissed goodnight. Lucky for him, his mother didn't so far pay any heed to such nonsense. But sleeping with the light on was in his opinion already on the list of things boys his age did not do.

"Fine, fine, I know, you're a big boy already." his mother replied with a sigh that only parents were capable of—slightly annoyed, but a little sad too, resigned to the fact that their child was growing up and no longer needed their care as much as they used to. "Goodnight then, sweetie," she said softly, then switched off the light and closed the door behind her. The room fell into near darkness, the depth of it broken only by the thin line of moonlight escaping through the crack between the curtains. The boy immediately threw away the covers, sitting up and listening to the gradually disappearing footsteps.

"They weren't very frightening stories, and the monsters in them were quite pathetic if you ask me," said a deep voice from under the boy's bed as soon as the mother was out of hearing range. It sounded almost a little offended. "Some guy with a hook for a hand, bah! Ridiculous."

"Yeah, ridiculous," the boy agreed, swiftly turning to lie across the bed and bending over the side to take a peek at the disgruntled beast in hiding. He found two glowing red eyes peering back from the shadows. "I like your stories better, they're way scarier." 

"But the eyeballs you brought me are tasty," the monster admitted, briefly flashing a row of sharp teeth, barely visible in the gloom, and then began munching noisily on something obviously slick and sticky.

"They're not real eyeballs, silly," the boy giggled, reaching over to his bedside table and grabbing a flashlight, "just some jelly filled candy." He turned the light on and pointed it at the creature, who squinted at the brightness of it. The black, furry body impossibly filled the whole underside of the bed, form corner to corner—but not a single hair or even the tips of horns crossed the over to the world beyond the wooden frame.

"Well they are delicious nonetheless," the monster replied, smacking its lips, and gave the boy a toothy grin as wide as the side the boy lay leaned over. "May I come out now?" it asked politely, eyes glimmering with humour. "I have a story to tell that will give you such terrible nightmares."

"Sure," the boy promised, moving out of the way and taking a seat on the bed, legs crossed, aiming the flashlight towards his face from below. "What kind of monsters does your story have? Brain eating zombies?" he asked as he watched the creature slowly emerge.

"Oh no, my story features something much, much more fearsome than that," the thing intoned as it grew to its full size, horns nearly scraping the ceiling, claws reaching from wall to wall as it stretched stiff muscles. Then it leaned down to the boy's level and whispered: "Love."

"Gross," the boy said, shivering a little with disgust, but secretly curious nonetheless. "Just promise me there won't be any kissing, I've seen grown ups do that and it's yucky."

"Only if you promise to get me some more of those fake eyeballs later," the monster said, and sat down on the floor with a thump that fortunately wasn't too loud considering his size.

"Deal," the boy said enthusiastically, and the story most frightening could finally begin.

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
